Big Time Movie
by Maka94
Summary: All seems well and good when the band is offered their own film but a tragic death derails a certain band member. Can the light of a stranger bring him a new beginning? Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – An Opportunity **

Mrs Knight was startled from her mid week sleep in by the piercing wail of the apartment telephone.

"Kendall, can you get that?" Mrs Knight covered her face with her pillow to shield herself from the incoming rays of sunlight. "Kendall?" Mrs Knight called again when her previous question was met with no answer.

"I've got it mum!" She heard Katie call from the living room, "The guys have that important band meeting this morning remember. Hello?"

Mrs Knight groaned and dragged herself out of bed, realising that there was no way she would be able to fall back to sleep.

"Umm mum, can you come here for a minute? It's Logan's grandmother on the phone, she says she needs to speak to you urgently," Katie shrugged and handed the phone to her confused mother. Mrs Knight rarely heard from Logan's family, as it was he was living with James when they were in Minnesota.

"Hello, Mrs Onlay?"

Katie watched bored from the couch as her mother spoke in hushed tones, stumbling into the kitchen for some privacy. Katie shrugged and turned to her homework but was interrupted by her mother tackling her into a hug.

"Mum? Mum, what's wrong?" Katie struggled to breath but she suddenly felt her mother's hot tears trail down the back of her neck. She didn't receive an answer, only a tug on her arm as her mum lead her out of the apartment and into a taxi.

"Well there isn't much more for me to say other than, I can't wait to see you boys on set and I'm sure the director will be thrilled to meet you when they manage to get over their bout of flu," James watched as Gustavo shook hands with the smiling producer, Gustavo himself appeared to be on cloud nine. James smiled over at his best friends who were busy being hugged by an excited Kelly. Gustavo turned to face the boys after the producer left the room.

"Now, the next few weeks are going to be tough, it will be like your tour training only 10 times more difficult, so..." he was cut off by a distraught Katie and Mrs Knight throwing the door open and dashing into the room. Katie launched herself into a bewildered Kendall's arms whilst Mrs Knight apologised to Gustavo for the interruption before searching the boys tearfully.

"Logan? I need to talk to you," he voice was barely a whisper.

"Um, ok Mrs K," Logan answered puzzled.

"Alone?"

"Um, sure, yeah," Logan followed the distraught woman out of the room whilst the remaining participants turned to Katie with questioning looks.

"I shouldn't tell you."

Kendall hugged his sister closer before kneeling down to face her. "What's wrong Katie?"

Katie glanced around nervously. "It's Logan's mum; she...she passed away this morning."

A door slamming startled the group out of the shocked states, they watched through the glass as a red and tearful Logan stormed out of the building.

~3 Months Later~

Logan sat staring out the back window of the Palm Woods shuttle bus, his iPod blasting in his ears. James, Carlos and Kendall stared at their depressed friend, studying the blank face they had grown used to. His brown eyes devoid of any emotion, his skin pale and shallow, his hair slicked back unnaturally. Yes the boys had grown use to _this_ Logan but something seemed different today and they couldn't quite put their finger on it.

They remembered how painful the first month was for their eighteen year old friend and they themselves hadn't faired any better. It wasn't until Logan cut himself off from the rest of the group that they realised just how much they relied on the brainy friend; without him solving their problems for them, well the band had barely made it to their first day filming. It was a struggle to get them in the same shuttle bus together but in the end Logan just wandered to the back and shut himself off again. They worried about the band, they worried about their friendship but most importantly they worried about him. They thought if anyone could break Logan out of his depressive daze, Camille would be it but unfortunately for them and her, she only ended up in tears on the end of Logan's harsh words. That was within the first week and whilst the band tried to comfort Camille so that she could try again when things settled down, Logan wasn't having any of it and after their third try in two weeks ago, Camille too, was over it.

James was the only one who knew of Logan's troubled past with his family but even he didn't know a way to help his closest friend. James remembered the day Logan came asking for a place to stay, he knew how tough it was for him to ask for help, the only reason he came to James was because of the phone call James had overheard in the days previous. Logan had been on the phone to his mother when James overheard them arguing about her treatment options. James hadn't understood what Logan's mother needed treatment for so he asked Logan who, at first, tried to run from the question but eventually spilled his entire life story. James was the only one to know from then on what pain the boy held deep within. He was the first to understand that Logan was now without both parents as his father Mahil walked out on him at a young age.

The bus came to a stop outside the aluminium trailer the boys would be sharing for the next year.

"No!" The boys turned to the exclamation coming from the back of the bus, "I refuse to share that tin can with the rest of this douche bags for the next twelve months."

Carlos cringed, Kendall gasped and James sighed.

"Oh Logan you don't mean that," Kelly said gently moving to place her hand on his. Logan tore his hand away grabbing his bag. He turned back before getting off with a perfectly composed and blank face.

"Either I get my own trailer or I don't do the movie and you guys become a trio," he turned and stormed off leaving the occupants of the bus speechless.

**A.N**

**Hey guys! So this kinda popped into my head a couple of months ago and I haven't been able to get rid of it so I thought I would try and give it to you guys. I know Logan may seem a little OC at the moment but this will be explained throughout my story, however I won't continue this unless you guys want me too because I am pretty busy but if I get some really nice and constructive reviews then I'll definitely make some time for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – New Faces**

Logan didn't really want to act so cruelly to his friends he just couldn't find a better way to act. He knew how much he was hurting the people he considered his _real _family but something inside him wouldn't allow any him any closure from his _brothers_. Every time he wanted tried to talk to one of them, his brain would scream at him for acting so weak, his mother's voice pierced through him like a needle through delicate skin. He remembered the words she screamed at him when he told her he would be moving to the Palm Woods with the guys for a singing career.

"_Logan I've said this a million times before, you're smart but you have no talent. I've heard you sing and I could've sworn you sat on a cat. Honey I just think you should use those smarts for something like, well something like a doctor, that way you would be able to help people instead of torturing them with your talentless self" _She would smile coldly at him and continue reading her trashy magazine.

Sure her words hurt Logan, they made his heart ache but he couldn't hate his mother, she was sick with cancer, it was the cancer making her say those things not his mother, the cancer. James was the only one that knew of his family history and his mother's illness but even he didn't know of the pain Logan went through every day living under the roof of woman that didn't love him anymore. The day Logan left to live with James was the hardest in his life. He hated that he felt like he was betraying his mother but he just couldn't force himself to bear here unkind words any more. Each uncaring and cold word was like a punch to his stomach. That was the first time he truly reached out to his friends, well friend. Logan firmly believed in keeping his problems to himself, he just simply couldn't force his own problems onto them, they wouldn't know how to handle it, and they always turned to Logan for their problems as it was.

Logan sighed. He realised beating himself up like this was no good to anyone so he often tried shielding his emotions from the others. He slipped up at times, like on the bus and would snap and act harshly towards his friends but he couldn't let them see him with his shields down like they would if they shared a trailer together. It was the reason Logan spent most of his time alone since his mother's death. His shields weren't strong enough to be held up twenty four hours a day and he couldn't allow his friends to see him like that.

Logan was so caught up in his own mind he didn't notice the slim figure heading his way blinded by the piles of papers she was carrying. He did notice however when she crashed into him and fell to the hard concrete floor, papers flying everywhere. Logan started from his thoughts and peered down at the floor beneath him at the girl that lay there clenching her eyes tight.

"Something wrong with your eyes?" He asked harshly, unable to keep his shields strong after being violently ripped from his thoughts. The girl's eyes popped open and Logan almost gasped when he spied the golden brown orbs; after picturing the face of his mother for the last few months her soft, warm eyes contrasted greatly to the uncaring and cold blue pair his mind was used to.

"I'm so sorry; I couldn't see where I was going. I'm meant to be dropping these scripts off to the department heads for circulation but no one would help me so I was kind of forced to jug..."

"Yeah, yeah whatever; know where I can get a good cup of coffee around here?" Logan tore his eyes away from the girl's plain face to recollect his thoughts and construct his shields. The girl frowned, the expression creasing the smooth olive skin on her forehead. She stood, placing her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I would tell you if you were to help me with these papers," she said sternly with a hint of a smirk present on her face.

"Normally I would but I'm kinda busy right now, so coffee now, acts of kindness later," Logan struggled to keep the harshness up but he wouldn't let this girl get to him. The girl smiled.

"Logan is it?" Logan's frown dropped, "Yeah that's what I thought. Look _buddy_ it would be within your best interests to help me with these papers."

"How do you know my name?"

"How old do you think I am? Honestly? I may not be into your cookie cutter, feel good pop music but I'm not blind, there's posters of you lot everywhere. My friends rarely shut up about you guys, you in particular. Besides do you really think I wouldn't know you considering you're working on _my _set," the girl smirked. Logan frowned again, he wasn't used to people being so abrupt with him, especially lately.

"That's nice and all but seriously I've got things to do, today's our first day and all. In saying that I seriously doubt I will be able to be the least bit nice to the butt kissers I will encounter today if I can't get some serious caffeine into me. Who are you anyway?" The girl smiled and laughed.

"Help me with the papers and I'll tell you."

"Nah I'd rather you tell me now because I'm pretty sure I can get you fired considering this is _my _movie," Logan decided it was his time to smirk and take back control of the conversation. The girl laughed again, kneeling down to pick up her papers. She stepped towards Logan, staring up into his eyes when she had them piled in her arms.

"Amala Lior and you, you pretentious, egotistical brat are standing on _my _set, so I would watch your mouth if I were you. So if I were you I, I would get your smirking ass up to the introductory speech in five minutes." Logan's face dropped. He couldn't work out who this girl actually was but he soon realised that she was not to be messed with; he nodded and sprinted away, trying to work out how she had so much power over him.

Logan decided to take the girl's threat to heart and climbed the stairs to the welcoming speech at a rapid pace. James, Kendall and Carlos stared round at him as he entered the room cautiously. Kelly smiled and offered the seat in front of her.

"Welcome guests, cast, crew and most importantly, Big Time Rush, it's a pleasure to see you here. First of all I would like to introduce your director," the smiling producer searched the room, "but it appears as if she is running late, oh wait no there she is now." Logan's heart sank, _she?_

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet Amala Lior, our head director." The producer trailed on but Logan's eyes were fixed on Amala's smiling face. _Head director?_ Logan shook his head nervously and sunk lower in his seat. _This is going to be a long movie._

**A.N**

**Hi all so I got quite a lot of traffic for the first chapter within only the first couple of hours which I was extremely happy about. Remember though that reviews are key, without them I lack inspiration and motivation, so get to it :D**


End file.
